


Wilderness

by a_Jumping_Spider



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Transformation, Gen, Horses, Nature, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Jumping_Spider/pseuds/a_Jumping_Spider
Summary: An old sage died on the mountain he called home as it was raided by Ganon's forces. But his death wasn't the end. A deity decided to give him a new life with a new purpose.





	Wilderness

The old sage had been watching Hyrule castle burn from his home on the mountain. The Calamity and its forces had taken a large toll on it and the surrounding land. But even after seeing all this death from afar, he didn't expect it to reach him so soon.  
And yet, here they were. Ganon's forces had spread throughout all of Hyrule, including the withdrawn little meadow atop the mountain the sage called home. In what should have been his last moments, impaled by a bokoblin's spear, he watched his once peaceful sanctuary go up in flames.  
He mentally thanked the gods for his long life and the beautiful world they had given him and all living things, and begged they would help restoring it to its former glory after this war has ended. With a sad final look at the roaring flames, he closed his eyes and felt his mind drift away.

He did not expect one of the deities to answer. When he opened his eyes again, he found him above his former home. Ethereal. He was alone. None of the monsters remained in the charred meadow. The fire had since gone too, leaving only trails of smoke lazily rising.  
Many things went through the sage's mind. He knew for certain he was dead, but questions remained. How long has it been? Why was he still here? Did the gods want him to remain here? What was their plan?  
His thoughts got interrupted by the sound of hooves behind him. He turned his ghostly body around and was surprised. A tall being stood before him. Clearly a god, yet none who has ever interacted with him. His face resembled a wooden horse mask, its style similar to the works of art made by humans before history was written. No doubt, this god must be ancient. And yet unknown?

The god laughed, though it sounded much like bellowing whinny. "You seem surprised, little sheikah", he said. His voice both carried ancient wisdom and youthful wilderness. "Is it because you didn't expect any deity to keep you around? Or is it because you don't know me?"  
The sage wanted to respond, but was cut off by the god, who used to moment of silence to briefly rise up to his full height.  
"I am Malanya. I have not interacted with your kind since I taught them to befriend horses. My herds, whether wild or tame, have been under my protection since the beginning of their existence, both in life and in death.  
And now, in these dire times, you are the first two-legged mortal to meet me. Your purpose is not over yet."

The sage gave the god a respectful bow. "What will I help you with?", he asked. "I've always liked animals, so it's an honour to be your chosen one."  
He hesitated for a moment, thinking about whether he should say what he thought, as question a god. But the deity already seemed to knew, regarding him with dash of curiosity.  
There is no use hiding his doubts, and thus the sage continued. "And yet I can't help but wonder why you would be the one to choose me. I never had much to do with horses. I liked them, but I rarely came down to the plains they lived in."  
"And that is no fault of yours. I've spoken to the herd you visited. They said, around you, there was nothing to fear. Even in your first encounter, they said they knew they could trust you. Even the most skittish of birds showed no fear next to you, so why should they? Your bond to nature is strong, stronger than most things I've ever seen.  
You fed them whenever you came down to visit the world below your mountain. Petted them. Talked to them. They said, even though they didn't see you often, they considered you a good friend." For a moment, the god paused. "And thus, I too consider you a friend. And a worthy substitute."

The sage wanted to speak, yet no words would escape him. Substitute. His mind raced, trying to analyse what the deity may have meant by that.  
But all his troubling considerations where stopped short when Malanya laughed. A laugh full of bitterness. And even a hint of fear?

"I'm losing my power", the deity said. "I'll show you why."  
Their surroundings shifted. They were now on the battlefield before Hyrule castle. Surrounded by dead bodies, human, horse and monster alike. Yet there was still live on the battlefield, just for how long? The sage watched a knight's horse rear up to take the blow of a moblin's club to save its rider, dying before hitting the hitting the ground.  
Another shift, this time to what once had been lush grasslands. The plants had since turned to ash and the charred remains of the horses who couldn't escape the fire strewn about. The fading lights of dusk illuminated arrows and speartips jutting from some of their bony chests.  
After a much too long silence, Malanya spoke again. "This is why. Not even the Great Flood has taken such a toll on nature and my herds. Should they disappear, I will too. The Calamity is already surpassing some of my powers. Keep watching."  
The sun vanished behind the horizon as night fell. With sickening snapping and creaking sounds, the bodies shifted. Soon, some dead horses got up, fueled by the Calamity's dark powers, ready to join its battles. If only just in body.  
"You can't hear it, little shiekah, but there restless souls are still trapped within these gruesome bodies. These abominations. These crimes against nature."  
The deity shook with wrath, looking even more terrifying and wild than he did before. "They are screaming at me. Begging at me to give them some release. To be able to finally rest.  
But, as much as I want to, I'm unable to grant their wishes. Powers too strong have bound them. Powers that are eating away my own."

The god stopped moving entirely for a moment, as if in thought. Another scenery change, back to the destroyed mountain. All the while, the god was intensely staring at the sage.  
Eventually, the sage got his courage together and broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, what is it I can do? The people always revered me as a wise and kind person, but - if anything - that's all there is to me."  
"You will take my place while I rest. Of course, you can't do so as a human. Instead, you will receive a part of my power, as long as I'm still able to share it."  
Malanya still didn't move. Without any fancy rituals or anything the mortal may had expected, he felt the gods power starting to flow through him. Strength. Kindness. Curiosity. Wilderness.  
His body shifted. Limbs lengthened. Glowing blue fur grew. The skull shape changed entirely and even gave him another set of eyes. He became very aware of his surroundings. The wind whistling around the mountain, the snowflakes on the top. Peaceful and undisturbed for an eternity. But he also felt the destruction below. The dead plants and animals, the blood-tainted water. Blood, that was in part his own. The sadness he felt for his former home soon extended to all of Hyrule, as he remembered so much of the destruction.

The horse god gave him a knowing nod. "Let me show you what the gift is I have given you."  
The sage felt himself lowered to meadow until is was within reach. He was hesitant at first, but then carefully reached one hoof out to touch the water. A ripple of soft blue light rippled through the pond, purifying it and spreading further. It floated, like think fog, past the water. As it touched the land, plants began to regrow from the ashes. Soon, the meadow was covered in grass and blooming plants again. Live filled the place again and calmed the sage's heart.  
He was surprised, when, among all the blue, he saw bits of pink as falling from behind him onto the water and remained afloat. He turned around to see a full-grown cherry tree in full bloom. Its beauty stunned him, and for a moment, he could forget the troubles of the world.  
In this moment, he also forgot about Malanya, who was still watching him. And thus he was a bit startled when the god spoke again.  
"This is your purpose. To restore the destroyed lands and to let nature reclaim what the Calamity destroyed. You shall keep watchful eyes over the wilderness and protect its inhabitants. Don't hesitate to use fear to bring the mortals to the right path. As have I done, and will do again.  
Now is the time for me to retire to this world, for the moment. I will watch over the souls of dying horses from this plain, trying to give as many as possible a safe passage while also conserving my remaining power. I'll show myself to mortals and might even give them favours in exchange for small sacrifices, so they may remember that the friendship between them and my horses are worth saving this world for." The god laughed again, this time sounding a bit more genuine. The undertone of despair was however still present. "Can you imagine that? A dying god living like a great fairy? These are times like there have never been before in history. And yet, maybe this world can one day be saved." 

For a moment, Malanya looked at the sky in thought. Then he faced the sage once again. "Now, go to the forests and grasslands below and heal the world from under your hooves."  
The sage wanted to thank the god, but was unable to form any words. Unable, to ever speak again like he once did. Instead, he bowed as best as he could in this new form. It would take time to get used to this. He had reached the edge of his home, ready to go to the world below, when he heard the deity speaking again to him for the last time.  
"And do me a favour. Take care of my herds for me while I'm gone."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've spend now so much time writing about a highly fictionalised version of him, I feel obliged to thank Mr. Iwata here. Thank you for the world's and all the wonderful adventures you shared with us. May the gods watch over you, wherever you are right now.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, please give me some feedback. I'm getting better at English, but I'm still somewhat uncertain about my wording at times.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
